Au secours !
by kaidoh20
Summary: Deux Capitaines auxquels on ne pense pas assez à mon goût ! Akazawa et Minami
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Au secours !!

Disclamer : Alors là !! Je les veux tous !! Minami !! Viens avec moi !!

Blabla : Je dédie cette fic à tous les fans de Minami. Et je sais qu'il y en a !!

Du Shonen Ai, comme d'hab.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit bruyamment et le rouquin chercha son capitaine des yeux. 

-Buchô ??

Une main se leva de derrière une pile de cartons signalant la position de l'interpellé.

-Buchô ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-L'inventaire que tu aurais dû faire la semaine dernière !

-Oups… J'avais oublié…s'excusa Sengoku. Tu as bientôt fini ??

Minami, assis au milieu de ses cartons, regarda son joueur d'un air ennuyé.

-J'en ai bien pour une demi-heure encore. Pourquoi ?

-Hum. Si je t'aide, tu peux venir avec moi ?

Le capitaine leva un sourcil.

-Occupe-toi de ces cartons là-bas.

-Ok !

Le rouquin s'exécuta.

Quand ils eurent bientôt fini, Minami demanda ce que Sengoku lui voulait.

-Je dois aller jouer un match contre Omoshiro-kun et je voudrais que tu nous arbitres.

-Contre Momoshiro ? Si tu veux.

-Merci.

* * *

Une fois l'inventaire terminé et les cartons remis à leur place, les joueurs sortirent du bâtiment. Ils retrouvèrent Momoshiro accompagné d'Echizen sur le terrain de street tennis que fréquentaient habituellement les joueurs.

-Yo ! Omoshiro-kun ! Echizen-kun.

-Salut, fit Momo.

-Huss.

-Bonjour.

Echizen plissa des yeux quand il observa Minami prendre la place d'arbitre.

-Hum. T'es qui toi ?

Minami manqua de tomber à la renverse en entendant la réplique du Prince. Momo et Sengoku étouffèrent un rire.

-Minami, le capitaine de Yamabuki.

-Ha !! Celui qui a perdu contre Oishi-senpai et Kikumaru-senpai !!

-Merci de me le rappeler.

Echizen s'avança vers le jeune homme et de son arrogance habituelle, il demanda :

-Ca te dit un match contre moi tout à l'heure ?

Le capitaine prit la casquette de son kohai et lui enfonça d'avantage sur la tête.

-Désolé, je ne joue qu'en double.

-Pft.

Le match entre les deux amis se termina sur le score de 7-5 pour Sengoku.

Les deux joueurs s'assirent sur un banc et un bruit provenant du terrain de derrière attira l'attention de tous.

-C'était quoi ça ?? Demanda Momo en se relevant.

-On va voir ?

Ils s'avancèrent tous les 4 vers l'origine du bruit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à 4 autres joueurs, dont deux disputaient un match.

-Oh ! Rudo-san !!

-St Rudolph, rectifia Momo.

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers les nouveaux spectateurs.

-On a de la visite, dane.

-Continuez, faîtes comme si on n'était pas là, annonça Momo.

Sur ce, il alla s'asseoir sur le muret entourant le court pour observer le match. Sengoku l'imita.

Yanagisawa disputait un match contre Atsushi et Yûta arbitrait. Ils étaient accompagnés de leur capitaine, Akazawa, assit sur un banc. Ce dernier fit signe à Minami de s'avancer.

-Salut.

-'Lut. C'est rare de te voir traîner ici, fit remarquer le capitaine des Rudolph.

-Sengoku voulait que j'arbitre son match contre Momoshiro.

-Je vois.

Echizen les rejoignit et observa Akazawa.

-Qu'est ce tu veux, petit ??

-Hum. Ca te dit un match contre moi ?

Akazawa soupira. Déjà qu'on l'avait amené de force ici, il n'avait absolument pas envie de se prendre une leçon de tennis par un gamin.

-Je préfère les doubles, désolé petit.

Minami l'interrogea du regard. Il savait que le capitaine des St Rudolph était plutôt spécialisé dans le simple.

-Hum, fit Echizen. J'ai une idée.

Les deux capitaines s'observèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Que pouvait bien manigancer le petit prince ??

Ils durent attendre que Yûta annonce la fin du match pour entendre Echizen demander :

-Nee, le petit frère de Fuji-senpai.

-C'est Yûta !!!

-Ouais, si tu veux. Ca te dit de jouer en double avec moi contre ces deux là ??

Il montra les deux capitaines du doigt. Ce geste fit sourire Minami mais Akazawa, lui, serra les poings. Ce première année avait le don de l'énerver.

-Hein ? Répondit Yûta.

-Pourquoi pas, finit par dire Minami.

-J'ai pas envie, fit Akazawa.

Mais toute l'assistance, sauf Ryoma qui avait déjà pris place sur le terrain, insista et il finit par céder.

-Pft ! J'ai même pas mes affaires !

Minami lui adressa un sourire avant d'examiner la raquette que Sengoku lui avait prêtée. Elle devrait faire l'affaire.

Akazawa se fit prêter une raquette par Yanagisawa et Momoshiro demanda à arbitrer.

Finalement, le double improvisé par les capitaines ne se débrouillait pas trop mal face à leurs kohais. Bien que Minami dut supporter les nombreux râlements de son coéquipier d'un jour, vu qu' il n'avait pas envie de jouer et qu'il préférait les simples.

Si leur adversaire n'avait pas été Echizen, ils auraient sûrement gagné. Mais, comme d'habitude, personne ne pouvait résister à la force du Prince.

-Buchô, je rentre, annonça Sengoku. Merci d'avoir accepter de m'accompagner.

Puis ce fut le tour des joueurs de Seigaku de quitter le court.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais à l'internat, fit Akazawa à ses joueurs.

-Ok, dane.

Les capitaines se retrouvèrent seuls et Minami se laissa tomber sur le banc.

-Je suis vanné !!

-Moi aussi ! Cet Echizen c'est quelque chose !!

-Ton joueur aussi se débrouille bien !!

Akazawa éclata de rire. Minami l'imita.

-Pour des capitaines, on fait vraiment pitié !!

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Minami.

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes hommes mais il fut vite rompu par le plus jeune.

-Bientôt les nationales.

-Oui.

-Le tirage au sort est pour quand ?

-Ce week-end.

Minami soupira. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. La défaite qu'il venait de subir, même si c'était face au Prince, lui restait sur le cœur.

-On essaie de faire sans Akutsu mais je dois avouer que son aide nous aurait était utile.

-Hum. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû continuer.

-On a essayé de le faire revenir mais même le petit Dan n'a pas pu le convaincre.

-C'est dommage.

Soudain Minami réalisa.

-Excuse-moi. Je te parle de mes problèmes de club alors que..

-Bah ! C'est pas grave. C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé aller plus loin avec le club mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai fait mon devoir, maintenant, je me dois de passer le relais.

Le capitaine de Yamabuki lui adressa un sourire et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un long moment et c'est lorsque le portable d'Akazawa sonna qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il se faisait tard.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller. Sinon je ne pourrais pas rentrer à l'internat.

-Et ce serait montrer le mauvais exemple, fit Minami dans un sourire.

Au moment de se quitter, Akazawa demanda :

-Vous finissez votre entraînement à quelle heure demain ?

-Vers 18h. Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais jouer contre toi, en simple.

Minami fut surpris par la demande mais après une courte hésitation il accepta. Ce match serait une bonne préparation pour les nationales.

* * *

Les joueurs se tournèrent d'un bloc vers leur capitaine. Ils avaient sûrement mal entendu, il était impossible que Minami leur ait dit ça.

-Alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Bougez-vous !!

-Oui !! Répondirent les joueurs en chœur.

Sengoku prit position sur le court et attendit le signal de l'arbitre pour servir.

-Buchô ? C'est rare que tu disputes des simples. Qu'est ce..

-A toi de servir. Et ne me ménage pas, s'il te plait.

-Comme tu voudras.

Le capitaine de Yamabuki avait annoncé vouloir affronter tous ses titulaires en simple pendant l'entraînement. Etant un joueur de double qui ne jouait quasiment jamais en simple cette demande était vraiment surprenante.

Comme l'avait souhaité Minami, Sengoku ne le ménagea pas. Si son capitaine lui avait demandé ce match c'était qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison.

Minami montra une détermination hors du commun durant le match. Cependant cela ne lui fit pas suffisant pour vaincre son meilleur joueur.

-Muromachi ! A toi !

-Mais, repose-toi au moins 5 minutes.

-J'ai dit tout de suite !

Le joueur s'exécuta et le match commença.

-Je le trouve bizarre aujourd'hui, fit Nitobe.

-Tu sais quelque chose Higashikata ? Demanda Kita.

-Non. Il ne m'a rien dit.

Perplexes les joueurs reportèrent leur attention sur le match.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé et les joueurs partis, Minami referma les vestiaires en soupirant. Son double 2 l'avait harcelé de questions sur cette soudaine détermination, Higashikata n'avait rien dit mais son regard parlait à sa place, Sengoku avait vite oublié l'histoire pour s'intéresser à un groupe de filles qui passait par-là.

-Minami.

-Hum ? Fit le capitaine en se retournant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais ne forces pas trop.

Le capitaine sourit à son partenaire de double. Le plus grand posa une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Akazawa frappa une nouvelle balle floutée que Minami parvint à renvoyer. Il ne possédait pas la vision de Kikumaru et encore moins celle d'Echizen mais il frappait à l'instinct, ce qui lui avait permis de contrer à plusieurs reprises le revers de son adversaire.

Les deux joueurs se serrèrent la main. 7-5, la détermination de Minami avait eu raison de son opposant.

-Merci pour ce match.

-Bel victoire, fit Akazawa en reprenant son souffle.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc et poussa un long et bruyant soupir. Même si ce n'était pas un match officiel, une défaite faisait toujours mal. Mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait vraiment tout donné durant les 13 jeux. La détermination de son adversaire d'un jour avait était plus forte que la sienne.

-Tiens.

Il prit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Minami et le remercia. Le capitaine de Yamabuki s'assit à ses côtés et s'épongea le front avec la serviette que venait de lui passer son homologue.

-Merci, fit Minami.

-De rien.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, l'un observant le sol, l'autre le ciel. Une fois leur souffle retrouvé, ils se changèrent et Akazawa proposa d'aller manger quelque chose. Ce match lui avait vraiment ouvert l'appétit.

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant de Ramen et s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

Ils discutèrent de leurs projets tant au niveau scolaire que tennistique. Minami souhaitait continuait au lycée de Yamabuki et rejoindre le club de Tennis. Akazawa quant à lui, ne savait pas s'il continuait à St Rudolph ou s'il suivrait ses parents à Hokkaido.

-Je ne sais pas si Higashikata souhaite continuer à jouer mais moi, j'aimerais continuer à faire équipe avec lui en double.

-Hum.. euh..Je..

Minami regardait Akazawa d'un air perplexe. Ce dernier avait apparemment du mal à formuler sa phrase. Il faisait tourner et tourner ses nouilles dans son bol avec ses baguettes. Devant le silence de son ami, Minami l'interrogea du regard.

-Vous êtes gay, tous les 2 ? Finit par demander Akazawa.

- OO

Minami manqua de s'étouffer sur place. Elle était bien bonne celle là !!

-D'où tu tiens ça toi ??

-Ben, on dirait…

-On me l'avait jamais faite celle là !! Même pas Sengoku !

-Désolé.

Minami se mit à rire. Akazawa avait pris un air vraiment désolé et sa tête était encore plus drôle que la réplique qu'il venait de sortir.

-Excuse moi. Mais c'est trop drôle.

-…

-Higashi et moi ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

-… Tu comptes rire encore longtemps !! Commença à s'énerver Akazawa.

-Excuse.

Une fois calmé, Minami demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as cru qu'on était gays avec Higashi ?

-Ben, je sais pas trop c'est l'impression que vous m'avez donnée.

Les yeux de Minami s'ouvrirent en grand. Alors il donnait l'impression d'être gay ?? Il se retint de se remettre à rire. Il fallait qu'il raconte ça à son partenaire de double.

Minami toussota et dit :

-Avec Higashikata on se connaît depuis toujours. C'est peut être pour ça qu'on donne l'impression de…

-Ton meilleur ami en gros.

-Oui.

Akazawa soupira. Minami crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un soupir de soulagement.

-Akazawa ? C'était quoi ce soupir ???

-Hein ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu es homophobe !!

-Non ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes !!

-Alors c'était quoi ce soupir ?!

Le capitaine des Rudolph se massa l'arrière du crâne. Il regardait partout sauf en direction de Minami.

-Laisse tomber.

Minami soupira, ma foi.

-Excuse moi, finit par dire Akazawa.

-Bah ! C'est rien. Et puis tu es une des rares personnes qui sache qui je suis.

-Hein ?

-Ben ouais, jamais personne des autres équipes ne se rappellent que c'est moi le capitaine de Yamabuki.

Nouveau soupir, accompagné cette fois par un petit rire.

-La moitié des gens pensent que Sengoku est le capitaine.

-Je compatie. Saint Rudolph aussi a tendance à se faire oublier.

-Nous sommes les capitaines abandonnés !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et chacun se mit à raconter ses anecdotes sur leur statut de 'Capitaines Oubliés'.

* * *

Le tirage au sort du Zenkoku désigna les premiers adversaires de Yamabuki : Saint Icarus. Ils évitaient tous les gros club comme Seigaku, Hyotei, Rokkaku et Fudomine mais se retrouvaient dans la partie de tableau des champions en titre Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

-Les gars, je compte sur vous !

-Oui !!

L'entraînement commença et Minami proposa à Higashikata de tester une nouvelle formation en double.

Tous les joueurs étaient très motivés et chacun voulait prouver qu'ils avaient mérité une place en National.

Cependant Minami était toujours préoccupé par leur participation au championnat.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Minami ?

-Bah, je suis juste un peu stressé par le début du championnat.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas notre première participation.

-En tant que Capitaine, si.

Higashikata lui adressa un sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules de son partenaire de double. Ce geste fit rire Minami. Il venait de repenser à ce qu'Akazawa lui avait dit.

-Oh là ! Le stresse ne te réussit pas du tout !!

-Non, je viens de me rappeler d'un truc.

-Quoi ?

Minami rit de plus bel. Higashi le regardait d'un air perplexe. Il crut que son ami était devenu fou. Le stresse, c'était forcément ça !

-Minami ??

-Dé…désolé. Mais c'est trop fort !

-Ben raconte alors.

Le capitaine acquiesça dans un sourire. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer son rire et finit par dire :

-Akazawa, il a crut que tous les deux on sortait ensemble.

A ces mots, Higashi s'éloigna de Minami. Il regardait son capitaine se tordre une nouvelle fois de rire et finit par rire lui aussi.

-Il a vraiment crut que … ?

-Oui !

-Oh mon dieu.

-Oui !

-Minami.

-Oui ?

Higashi empoigna son capitaine par les épaules et le secoua vivement.

-Tu crois que .. D'autres le croient aussi ??

-Arrêteuuuuuuhhhhh..De me secouerrrrrrrr !!

-Pardon !

Higashikata se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Il n'avait jamais penser qu'il donnait l'impression de sortir avec son capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense les autres mais je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ..

-Non !! Non !! C'est pas bon !!

-Hein ?

-Sakura Hyuga !! Tu crois qu'elle aussi elle nous croit … ?

-Hyuga de la classe D ??

Le plus grand se mit à rougir.

-Hé !! Tu ne m'avais rien dit !! Je ne savais pas qu'une fille te plaisait !!

-C'est que ..

-Higashi !! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout !!

-Ben en fait..

Il lui expliqua que depuis le mois de juillet pendant le voyage scolaire, il avait flashé sur la capitaine de l'équipe de basket féminin.

Minami donna un petit coup de coude à son coéquipier et lui fit avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Dis, tu veux que je t'arrange un coup avec elle ?? On était ensemble au primaire, alors je la connais un peu.

-Minami !! Cria presque Higashi.

-Quoi ? Je te propose mon aide, c'est tout ! Pft.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire !!

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu veux te débrouiller tout seul, c'est ça ?

Higashikata acquiesça d'un grand signe de tête et soudain il réalisa.

-Mais quand est ce que Akazawa t'a dit ça ?? Depuis quand vous êtes amis tous les deux ??

-Hein ? Ah, ça. Bah..

-Tu vois !!

-Quoi ?? Demanda Minami après avoir légèrement sursauté quand son équipier pointa son index dans sa direction.

-Toi aussi tu ne me racontes pas tout !!

Minami leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais, les capitaines ne sont pas forcément tous rivaux entre eux.

-Euh...Je crois que vous êtes les seuls alors.

Le capitaine de Yamabuki fit la moue. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Il savait qu'Atobe ne jurait que par Tezuka, de même de Sanada. Sans oublier Tachibana.

-Aoi-kun !

-Hein ? Fit Higashi.

-Aoi-kun n'est pas un rival non plus.

-Ouais si tu le dis. Mais bon, vos histoires de rivalité entre capitaines, je m'en fiche un peu en fait. Moi je veux juste savoir ce que tu faisais avec Akazawa.

Minami soupira. Il se résigna à lui raconter son match contre le capitaine des Rudolph, comment il en était arrivé à disputer ce fameux match.

-Buchôoooooooooooooooooo !!!!!! Cria Sengoku tout joyeux en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ne crie pas comme ça !! Tu vas finir par me rendre sourd !!

-Hihi !!

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Hein ? Rien !! De suite !!

Higashi se retint de rire en voyant la tête étonnée de Sengoku.

-J'ai pensé à un truc !

-Ho, bien ! Fit Higashikata.

Mais il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son Capitaine.

-Explique.

-Demain, on pourrait tous aller à la mer !!

-La mer ? En quel honneur ? Demanda Higashi étonné.

-Bonne idée, Sengoku !! Ca nous permettrait de décompresser avant le début du championnat ! Higashi va prévenir les autres !

-Euh.. Oui.

Le joueur s'exécuta et sortit du vestiaire. Sengoku s'approcha de son capitaine et le prit par l'épaule. 'C'est devenu une manie ici ou quoi ??' Pensa Minami en enlevant le bras de son joueur de son épaule.

-Kamio de Fudomine m'a raconté un truc intéressant.

-Kamio ?

Sengoku fit un oui de la tête.

-Et ??

-Il paraît que tu aurais joué un match contre le capitaine des Rudolph et qu'après vous vous êtes fait un resto !!

-Hein ?? Fit Minami plus que surpris.

-Il vous a vu et me l'a dit.

Et le problème est où ??

-Ben, nul part. Je voulais juste vérifier si c'était vrai.

Minami leva les yeux au plafond. Quel curieux celui – là.

-Sengoku, comment ça se fait que Kamio…Non, je préfère même pas savoir.

Le rouquin entoura une nouvelle fois les épaules de son capitaine de son bras et lui demanda à mi-voix :

-Tu veux que je m'arrange pour que les Rudolph viennent aussi demain ??

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes. ?? Commença à paniquer le capitaine.

-Bah, d'après ce que j'ai compris, toi et le Buchô des Rudolph êtes plutôt proche, non ?

-Sengoku ! Tu es désespérant !!

-Quoi ? Ca ne te plairait pas qu'il vienne ?

-Si mais..

Oups. Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche espérant que son joueur n'ai rien entendu. Mais bien évidemment Sengoku avait très bien entendu.

-Okay !! Laisse moi m'occuper de tout !! Demain on se rejoint tous à l'arrêt de bus du centre à 9 heures.

-Att…

Sengoku prit son sac sans faire plus attention à son capitaine et dans un sourire rajouta avant de sortir :

-N'oublie pas ton maillot !!

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit en chantonnant.

Minami se gifla lui-même et soupira. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça aussi !! Et depuis quand il avait envie de revoir Akazawa ??!! Et ce Sengoku ! Toujours à ce mêler des affaires des autres !!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Au secours ! 

Blabla : Ce chapitre a été en parti écrit en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie. Bonjour les crises de fou rire !!

Bref, let's go !! Chap 2 enjoy !!

* * *

La plage était bondée, normal pour un mois d'août. Les joueurs de Yamabuki (à l'exception de Dan qui avait préféré rester avec Akutsu) laissèrent tomber leurs sacs sur le sable en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était que 10 heures du matin mais il faisait une chaleur horrible et les 10 minutes de marche chargés comme des ânes depuis l'arrêt de bus les avaient achevés. 

-Héhé !! C'est le paradis ici, ma parole !! Que des jolies filles en bikini !!!

Higashikata attrapa son coéquipier par la chemise et le ramena vers le petit groupe.

-Tu vas pas déjà te faire la malle pour aller draguer !!

-C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de venir ici…commença Kita.

-…Alors à toi de nous aider à tout installer, finit Nitobe.

-Ouais, ouais.

Mais quand il allait prendre le parasol pour l'ouvrir son portable sonna.

-Oh ! Lucky !!

Il s'éloigna de ses équipiers pour ne pas être dérangé par leurs râlements.

Minami aida donc Muromachi à la place de Sengoku.

Une fois les deux parasols installés (et surtout bien calés), les serviettes correctement disposées, Sengoku refit son apparition.

-J'y crois pas !! Faillit hurler Minami.

-Yo !! Je ramène du monde, fit Sengoku tout guilleret.

Et le terme 'monde' n'était pas exagéré. Derrière lui se tenait l'équipe de St Rudolph au grand complet.

-'Lut, firent les rudolphiens en chœur.

A l'exception de Mizuki qui se contenta d'un 'Nfu nfu' et Yanagisawa qui termina son salut avec un 'Dane'.

-Il l'a vraiment fait, souffla Minami à son partenaire de double.

-C'est pas plus mal, non ?

Minami lui fit de grands yeux. Dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué ?!!

Leur petit coin de plage devint soudain très bruyant. Entre les 'Non pas comme ça, plus à l'ombre' de Mizuki, les 'dane', les 'lucky' sans oublier les cris en tout genre dont Minami n'arrivait même plus à distinguer leur provenance, il y avait de quoi choper un mal de crâne affreux pour le reste de la journée.

Finalement, alors qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes tant le bruit le gênait, Minami soupira de soulagement quand son double 2 proposa une partie de beach volley.

Kita, Nitobe, un des frères Kisarazu, Dane euh Yanagisawa (le pauvre Minami ne s'en sortait plus), Nomura, Yûta, Kaneda, Muromachi et Higashikata s'éloignèrent pour aller disputer un match de beach volley un peu plus loin.

Restaient donc Sengoku, Mizuki, Akazawa et Minami qui s'installèrent sur les serviettes.

-Nfu, Nfu.

-Oh Lucky ! Adressa Sengoku à son capitaine quand il vit Akazawa s'asseoir prés de Minami.

-La ferme, mima Minami.

-??? Fit Akazawa.

Un grand silence prit place. Mizuki et Sengoku se jetaient des regards qui disaient à l'autre de trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne leur vint. En tout cas rien de bien intelligent.

Alors qu'Akazawa demandait comment s'était déroulé le tirage au sort du championnat Mizuki poussa un hurlement.

-Noooooooonnnn !!

Tous se tournèrent d'un seul bloc dans sa direction. Mizuki réajusta sa chemise (blanche avec quelques froufrous au col et au manche, ce qui faisait ressortir la mauveté de son short) et s'expliqua :

-Akazawa-buchô, s'il te plait, aujourd'hui on oublie le mot 'tennis'. Compris ??

-C'est vrai ça, fit Sengoku. Aujourd'hui on est là pour se détendre. N'est ce pas, Buchô ?

Minami lança un énième regard noir à son joueur. 'Pitié que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !!'

-Ma foi, finit par dire Akazawa.

Mizuki poussa un nouveau cri alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac. Minami ferma les yeux et inspira calmement. 'On se calme'.

-Hoi ! Mizuki, tu vas arrêter de pousser tes cris perçants à tout va !! Râla son capitaine.

'Merci' pensa Minami.

-Désolé très cher, mais vois-tu, j'ai la peau très délicate et il se trouve que j'ai oublié ma crème solaire.

-Oh ! Unlucky !!

-En effet, rajouta Mizuki.

Il se leva, remit correctement son joli chapeau de paille style début du 19ème siècle et pointa le doigt vers son capitaine.

-Akazawa, va m'acheter de la crème solaire. S'il te plait, rajouta-t-il pour faire meilleur genre.

-Hein ? Tu peux pas y aller toi !! Je suis pas ta bonne !

-Si je sors sous ce soleil je vais virer au rouge en deux secondes !

-Tu n'as qu'à..

-C'est bon ! Cria presque Minami. Je vais y aller.

Il se leva sous le regard étonné des autres joueurs. Et demanda :

-Il te faut une marque bien précise, je suppose ?

-Oui. On ne la trouve qu'en pharmacie. C'est du CFREYS.

-Okay. J'y vais alors.

Il prit l'argent que lui tendait Mizuki, enfila sa chemise et soupira en regardant l'air ahuri qu'affichait son joueur.

-Akazawa-buchô, tu ne vas pas le laisser y aller seul quand même, s'indigna le manager.

-Hein ?

-C'est ça, Akazawa-kun, tu pourrais l'accompagner. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour y aller.

-C'est bon, je vais pas me perdre en route, grinça Minami.

-Compris, j'y vais aussi.

Les deux capitaines se mirent en route alors que les deux complices d'un jour s'échangèrent un regard satisfait.

* * *

-Tu sais où il y a une pharmacie dans le coin, toi ?

-J'en ai vu une quand on était dans le bus, répondit Minami d'un ton blasé.

Cela faisait déjà bien un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient quitté la plage et qu'ils étaient en quête d'une pharmacie ouverte un dimanche.

Ils finirent par trouver la fameuse crème et en sortant de la pharmacie, Akazawa dit :

-Sacré Mizuki ! Il aurait pu envoyer Yûta ou Nomura !

-C'est bon.

'Au moins là je suis au calme' pensa Minami.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit de vouloir venir à la plage aujourd'hui.

-J'ai ma petite idée, fit Minami en mettant les mains dans les poches de son short aux couleurs de Yamabuki (en l'occurrence, vert).

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien, rien.

-Oh ! Toi, tu sais quelque chose !! Répliqua le capitaine des Rudolph.

A ces mots, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son homologue et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Allez, balance !!

'Sengoku, tu es mort !!'

-Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec Sengoku. Je le trouve louche à le voir magouiller dans son coin avec Mizuki.

-Tu ne pouvais pas mieux dire, répondit Minami un peu mal à l'aise de sentir Akazawa si proche de lui.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucune commère connue dans le coin. Sinon il pouvait être sûr qu'à peine de retour à la plage, les ragots iraient bon train.

En plus, pour couronner le tout, Akazawa n'avait pas l'air pressé de retirer son bras. A croire qu'il y avait écrit 'Posez-vous' sur son épaule.

-Ah ah, je le savais !!

-…

-Dis-m'en plus !!

'Et c'est qu'il insiste !'

Tant bien que mal, ils finirent par être de retour à la plage. Les joueurs avaient abandonné leur partie de beach volley pour un …

-Un rassemblement !!

-Qu'est ce qu'ils nous font, là ??!! Fit Minami d'un air désespéré.

Le capitaine de Yamabuki interrogea son partenaire de double du regard et ce dernier se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire en coin.

-Pas toi, murmura Minami.

-Hoi, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Akazawa en retirant ses lunettes de soleil à la façon d'une star hollywoodienne.

-J'ai faim, gémit Yûta.

-Moi aussi, rajouta Muromachi en levant la main.

'Ce n'est que ça' pensa Minami soulagé.

Mizuki récupéra son pot de crème solaire et demanda à Nomura lui en mettre.

-Et si on mangeait, Dane ?

Un 'Oui' collectif s'éleva et les joueurs prirent place sous les parasols.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le pique-nique se déroula dans un brouhaha infernal et emplit de sous-entendus sur la pseudo future relation entre les deux capitaines. Bien évidemment Akazawa, trop concentré sur son repas, ne captait rien du tout. Seul Minami se désespérait dans son coin. Comment lutter seul contre Mizuki, Sengoku et leur petite bande de curieux ?

* * *

Après manger, certains partirent chercher des glaces alors que d'autres allèrent se baigner.

-Mais arrêtez !! Vous allez me le noyer !! Hurla Minami à Yanagisawa et Kita qui tentaient de couler Muromachi.

-Déstresse.

Minami regarda son partenaire de double et soupira. Il préféra s'éloigner pour être au calme mais Akazawa débarqua devant lui et lui tendit une glace au chocolat.

Il la prit et remercia le joueur. A ce moment là, voulant rattraper un freesbee, Sengoku bouscula Minami qui entraîna Akazawa dans sa chute.

-Oups, pardon, fit le rouquin.

-Désolé, fit Minami à Akazawa.

-Pas de mal.

Ils se relevèrent et Minami engueula son joueur. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

-Akazawa-buchô, fit Mizuki.

-Hum ?

-Ton short.

-Hein ?

Il regarda son vêtement et poussa un hurlement en voyant une belle tâche de chocolat sur le tissu blanc.

Minami s'excusa et lui fit signe d'aller dans l'eau pour tenter de faire partir le plus gros de la tâche.

-Higashi !! C'est quoi ce bazar !!

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le plus grand sur un ton faussement innocent.

Minami se laissa tomber sur sa serviette et soupira. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et étouffa un hurlement. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces allusions, de toutes les tentatives de Sengoku et Mizuki pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Akazawa.

-Je vais lui dire de se calmer.

-S'il te plait, supplia presque le capitaine.

-C'est vrai qu'il est allé un peu loin, avoua Higashikata.

-Demain tu peux être sûr qu'il va souffrir à l'entraînement !!

-Je vais lui parler. Mais avant…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et attrapa son capitaine pour aller le jeter à l'eau.

-Higashi !!! Je vais te tuer toi aussi !! Hurla Minami alors qu'il refaisait surface.

-Désolé !! Répondit le joueur qui avait retrouvé la plage.

Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et donna des coups de poing à la surface de l'eau. Certes, ça ne servait pas à grand chose mais au moins il pouvait se défouler.

-Akazawa pauvre con !! Cria Kaneda avant de rejoindre à son tour la plage.

-Hein !! Non mais ça va pas !! C'est quoi cette merde !! Cria à son tour Akazawa.

Finalement il ne restait que les deux capitaines dans l'eau. Les autres joueurs avaient repris leurs 'activités' : château de sable, freesbee, séance de bronzage et même sieste.

-J'en peux plus, soupira Minami. Je crois que je vais rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

-Hein ? Pas déjà !!

-Ils.. Tous…j'en ai marre !!

Akazawa enleva une algue de la chevelure de Minami et sourit en le voyant.

-Quoi ?

-Ta coiffure. Tout est retombé. Ca te change.

-.. Je vais les tuer !!

Le capitaine des Rudolph se mit à rire.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre !!

-Désolé mais.. D'après ce que je sais, c'est plutôt rare de te voir énervé.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle. ??

-Désolé. C'est que…

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'énervement, à Akazawa qui se perdait en excuses ou si tout simplement parce qu'il devenait fou, mais Minami fut pris d'un fou rire.

-Hoi ? Minami ?

Mais le joueur ne se calmait pas. Il riait de plus belle.

Akazawa se résigna à attendre que son ami se calme de lui-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes et surtout à cause d'une vague qui s'écrasa sur les jeunes hommes, Minami cessa de rire et s'excusa. Akazawa haussa les épaules.

-Rahh !! Ca fait du bien !!

-Si tu le dis, fit le capitaine des Rudolph en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Minami soupira et fit la planche. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais la température de l'eau était agréable. Quitte à être venu jusqu'ici autant en profiter un peu, non ? Alors il fit quelques brasses et invita Akazawa à le suivre.

Ils nagèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent sur un banc de sable. Ils décidèrent de s'y reposer un peu avant d'aller retrouver leurs joueurs sur la plage.

-Que ça fait du bien d'être un peu au calme !!

-Tu l'as dit, confirma Akazawa.

Le bruit des vagues avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Des cris éloignés d'enfants qui jouaient se faisaient entendre. Mais ils étaient trop loin pour être gênants.

Le capitaine de Yamabuki observa son homologue qui s'était allongé sur le sable. Son short blanc faisait ressortir son bronzage. D'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé si cette couleur de peau était naturelle.

-Akazawa ?

-Hum ?

-Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais.. Ta couleur de peau, elle est naturelle ?

Au point où il en était Minami ne risquait plus rien. Alors autant demander franchement.

-Hein ? Fit le capitaine plus que surpris par le question.

Il regarda Minami s'asseoir à ses côtés et répondit sur un ton d'évidence :

-Bien sur !! Tu crois que je m'amuse à faire des UV ou quoi ?

Le capitaine de Yamabuki lui fit un petit sourire et s'excusa à nouveau d'avoir demandé ça.

Il s'allongea sur le sable et posa son bras sur ses yeux pour se cacher du soleil. Il était fatigué. A l'instant il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : dormir. Il ferma les yeux et…et il n'y avait plus de soleil ! Un nuage peut être ? Non, c'était autre chose. Des gouttes d'eau lui tombaient sur le torse. Il retira son bras de devant ses yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Akazawa. Placé au-dessus de lui, ce dernier le regardait d'une façon qui mettait Minami mal à l'aise. Comme si son regard pouvait voir à travers lui. Minami détourna la tête et Akazawa s'excusa en se relevant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Minami se leva à son tour et se plaça aux côtés du joueur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Si Akazawa n'avait pas proposé de rentrer, il serait probablement resté longtemps ainsi, sans bouger, à observer le rivage.

Le capitaine des Rudolph nageait devant. Minami observait chacun de ses mouvements. Bien qu'ils fassent la même taille, leurs carrures étaient différentes. Akazawa était beaucoup plus musclé.

Ils sortirent de l'eau et prirent les serviettes que leurs tendaient Mizuki et Sengoku.

Devant le silence des capitaines, les joueurs se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

Higashikata prit place aux côtés de son partenaire qui s'était assis à même le sable. Sa serviette lui glissait des épaules alors qu'il grelottait. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Higashikata lui replaça correctement sa serviette et lui massa le dos d'une main comme pour essayer de le réchauffer.

De son côté, Akazawa jetait des regards noirs à Mizuki qui se contenta de tortiller une mèche de cheveux.

* * *

-Je crois que ça n'a pas marché, fit Sengoku déçu à l'intention du manager de St Rudolph.

-Tout n'est peut être pas perdu.

'Et en plus ils ne sont pas discrets !' Minami enfonça d'avantage sa tête dans ses genoux, si c'était encore possible.

Il finit par décider d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Ca lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il se sécha comme il pouvait et renfila sa chemise.

-Je vais marcher un peu.

-Je t'accompagne, annonça Higashikata.

-Ca ira, merci.

-Comme tu veux, dit le plus grand.

Poussé par les autres joueurs, Akazawa rattrapa Minami en courant.

-Hoi ! Attends-moi.

Le capitaine de Yamabuki s'arrêta et soupira. D'ailleurs il se demanda combien de soupir il avait poussé ce jour-là. Et la journée n'était pas encore finie !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un amas de rochers à une centaine de mètres. Ils s'assirent sur le sable et observèrent les vagues se briser sur les rochers.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne se dirent rien. Puis Akazawa rompit le silence en demandant :

-Tu m'en veux ?

Minami leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben pour tout à l'heure, sur le banc de sable.

L'aîné fit un non de la tête. Il était juste épuisé par cette journée, par le stresse de l'approche du championnat.

Nouveau silence. Rompu lui aussi par Akazawa.

-Je peux te parler franchement ?

-Vas y.

Akazawa se leva et toussota. Il prit son inspiration et dit :

-Au risque de te choquer, je dois t'avouer que tu me plais.

Minami l'interrogea du regard.

-Par je te plais, tu veux dire… ?

Akazawa se plaça devant lui et lui prit les mains.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

Le cœur de Minami manqua un battement. Il avait dû mal entendre. Ce n'était pas une déclaration, ce n'était pas possible. Théoriquement impo…non, à bien y réfléchir c'était possible. Et c'était même la cause de cette sortie.

-Je …je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Minami.

-Accepte ou refuse tout simplement.

-Tu…tu es incroyable ! Tu me sors ça comme ça et ça ne semble pas t'affecter.

-Si ! Ca ne se voit pas mais là, (il posa une main de Minami sur son cœur) ça bat très vite, trop vite même.

Minami rougit. Son cœur aussi battait plus vite que la normale. Alors c'était ça ? Ce sentiment de malaise qui le prenait quand il pensait au jeune homme, cette crainte que Sengoku dise tout haut ce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer. C'était qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme ?

-Je … je sais pas…je ne comprend pas…

Akazawa se releva et entraîna Minami avec lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et prit le risque de lui donner un baiser.

Minami hésita entre repousser le jeune homme ou le laisser faire. Mais quand il se sentit frémir sous le simple contact des lèvres d'Akazawa sur les siennes, il cessa d'hésiter. Pourquoi cacher ce que les autres avaient remarqué ? Pourquoi continuer à se mentir ?

Il répondit au baiser de son compagnon par un autre baiser, puis un autre et un autre. Chaque baiser ce faisait plus insistant, plus profond.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire.

-Je crois qu'ils ont fini par gagner, annonça Minami en pensant à Sengoku et Mizuki.

-J'ai une idée, fit Akazawa.

L'idée consistait à faire croire que Minami avait refusé les avances d'Akazawa, histoire de voir jusqu'où leurs joueurs étaient capables d'aller pour arriver à les mettre ensemble.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus !! Car Mizuki et Sengoku avait encore d'autres cartes dans leur jeu !!

- Fin -

* * *

_Pauvre Minami quand même !! Je l'aurais fait criser tout le long de la fic !!_

_En plus il arrête pas de se prendre des fou-rire nerveux ! (Comme moi en fait )_

_Bref, moi je dis : Vive les Capitaines Oubliés ! Ce sont eux les meilleurs !!_


End file.
